


The Great and Powerful Lady Francesca's Magic Show: Origins

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Pet Play, Pokemon Pet Play, Sex Toys, The Great and Powerful Lady Francesca's Magic Show, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: The origin of how Francesca went from a mere stage performer to becoming the powerful and perverse leader of her own hypno harem.Based on "The Great and Powerful Lady Francesca's Magic Show", a comic series by solddate and oo_sebastian_oo, which can be found here (Warning: NSFW, obviously): http://hypnohub.net/pool/show/856





	The Great and Powerful Lady Francesca's Magic Show: Origins

Laying her backpack on the ground, Francesca sat herself down to lean against a tree with an exhausted sigh. She followed this up by pulling out her canteen from the pack and taking several long gulps from it. The water was a little warm, but it was still a welcome refreshment after the hike she had made.

Taking out the map she had bought, she examined her progress and chuckled to herself. "Ha, what are you doing out here, Francesca?"

In all honesty, the traveling performer didn't have a rational answer as to why she had bought the map in her hands, let alone followed it. It was a 'Treasure map', no way around that, but was the prize - the very theoretical prize, that is - really worth a three day hike through a dense forest and up the side of a mountain, not to mention the ¥5000 from her already light wallet?

If what the vendor said was true...definitely!

Plus, it was the same guy Francesca bought most of the supplies for her shows from, so she had reason to trust him to not screw her over. Although, when he had first brought out the map, claiming that it led to some temple created by the first trainer to perfect the art of hypnotism, she’d had her doubts. Yet, after a bit of research, she had determined that it had pretty good chances of being authentic.

And hey, having a relic like this could be a big draw for her shows, which had been failing to attract as much of an audience as of late. Hence why she was low enough on funds to mention it to her supplier and for him to bring up the old legend & map in the first place. A gimmick like showing off an ancient item that once belonged to a man whom an entire evolutionary line of Pokemon was named after could be just the trick!

Besides, hypnosis had always been something that intrigued her, both as a performer, and in a more personal way.

Up until now she had focused mostly on just sleight of hand and distraction for the magic segments of her show, alongside choreographed performances from her Pokemon. Yet, a hypnosis segment was never something she had tried. Such acts were big draws for some of her peers; audiences always seemingly interested in watching someone act like a Pidgey or some other bird type, many people volunteering their friends before themselves. However, every hypnosis act Francesca had seen since becoming an entertainer involved a Pokemon, usually the eponymous Hypno, invoking the power, and that held no appeal to her.

Where was the challenge? Where was the dramatic flare? Where was the control!? Not where it should be, that's for sure!

Francesca shivered in her seat under the shade of the tree. Ever since she was a child, Francesca had always held a small fetish for hypnosis...she could recall feeling odd tingles watching cartoons in which someone was controlled. The most vivid memory was of a Hypno swinging its coin in front the show's heroine, the teen girl then happily surrendering her food.

Of course, Francesca had been too young at the time to identify or explore this tingling sensation. It wasn't until very recently that she had realized what had been growing deep in the back of her mind from those early days. The irony of such an analogy was not lost on her.

Snapping out of that line of thought, Francesca returned her focus to the map. Judging from it, she’d probably be there in a few hours, just before nightfall. So, another night of camping. With a bit of a sigh, she picked up her backpack and began to walk again.

After a few hours of trudging through some dense undergrowth and along paths that probably hadn’t been used or even seen by humans or Pokemon in a very long time, Francesca finally broke through into a clearing. What she found made her pause in awe.

The temple pyramid towered over her, standing 100 feet tall, if not more. Only something so tall as the ancient trees surrounding the clearing could have shielded it from her view on approach. However, if the trees were ancient, the building itself was even more so; the forest had clearly grown around this point. Yet it looked strangely pristine. The square shaped layers of carefully placed stones didn't show any kind of plant growth, or even loose stones or rubble. It was immaculate, in spite of also being untouched for millennia.

It was as though it had been kept secret from even time itself.

Taking a better look at the structure, Francesca noticed several statues of Drowzee lining the base and the first few layers of the temple. Approaching the temple steps, she could feel something in the air, a tingle dancing across her skin. It was completely different from the feeling that an electric Pokemon might generate...this was something deeper, and more...personal? It felt like it was beckoning her, and her, personally.

“Well... that’s an odd feeling,” she muttered. The feeling grew stronger as Francesca drew closer to the historic building, and then, the second she set her foot on the first step, the feeling flared up. It was an intense flash beginning in the back of her mind and rushing out to the front of her consciousness, an epiphany!

She was meant to be here.

Somehow, she just knew that whatever was here wanted her to find it, and her alone. No other explorer was meant to discover this...it had selected Francesca only to be worthy of it.

Still, with each step she took up toward the entrance, the tingling in her skin grew even stronger. It was pulsing deep in her mind now, and a feeling of exhilaration was likewise filling her body. Just like the excitement before a show...

The sun was getting low behind the building now, the light silhouetting the peak of it. Francesca almost felt like she was walking into the sun itself.

Reaching the top of the temple, she found the entrance open to the world. Peering into it, she found that the building was pitch black, and with only the fading light of the sun behind the temple just creeping around the edges of the doorway, the darkness so much deeper.

Francesca took out one of her Pokeballs, a Nest Ball to be exact, and threw it with a shout into the darkness, “Abra, use Flash!”

The small fox-like Psychic Type formed in a burst of red light, before exploding with its own light. The bright golden light illumined the chamber, casting bizarre shadows over more statues of Drowzee, and others of strange Pokemon that Francesca had never seen before.

The latter were odd-looking Pokemon, too...they seemed to be some kind of intermediate stage between Drowzee, and the final form of Hypno. A vestigial evolution that had been left behind long ago by this species as unnecessary? Did that imply that other two-stage Pokemon might also have once had an intermediate form that they had left behind, too? Were all three-stage Pokemon eventually headed down this same path? Or was Francesca's first instinct wrong, and it was some other quirk of the species? Perhaps it was a case such as Gardevoir and Gallade, different endings to the same Pokemon's evolution path, and the requirements for achieving this unknown form had simply been lost long ago?

Well, as interesting as the possibilities were, they weren't relevant now. It was a riddle best left to Pokemon Professors than stage performers. She had another calling here...literally, in a sense, for the beckoning tingle of the temple was still with her.

“So, do you feel that?” Francesca asked, looking to Abra.

The Pokemon tilted his head. “Ab?”

“I’ll take that as a no,” she confirmed, starting to walk into the temple proper. Not only was she correct in the instinct that this calling feeling was for her alone, but it seemed it wasn't even detectable to a devoted Psychic Type like Abra. Interesting indeed. Speaking of which, the tingling in her skin still growing stronger as she stepped forth...it felt as though it was tugging her forward. Almost like it was guiding her.

As she went deeper into the temple, the statues became more defined, going from unrecognizable and frankly unsettling, to the more familiar figures of Hypno.

“Freaky, huh?” she quipped to Abra, who was floating beside her, only to realize that the Pokemon was now snoring lightly. He had already fallen asleep. Typical.

Now well past the entrance, Francesca soon found herself in a corridor with dozens of doors leading off into more corridors. Taking a step toward one, she felt the tingle begin to fade. Stepping away, it came back as strong as before.

“So, a game of hot or cold, then?” she mused, as she tested it with a few more doors. After about an hour of traveling deeper in, Francesca felt like she was going in circles. Even with the tingle to guide her, all the halls looked the same. There was no variation of any kind anywhere she looked. Even the grain of the stone looked the same. The perfection of it was baffling, the level of skill and craftsmanship put into this was place beyond anything that she could have imagined. It was rather dizzying just to think about the kind of work that went into it.

Taking off her backpack again, she sat on the floor next to it. "I think I’ll take a note from you, for the moment,” she remarked, looking up at Abra, who was happily dozing away in midair.

Taking out a protein bar, Francesca unwrapped it and munched on it, before taking a few swigs of water to help wash it down. After the quick meal was finished, she detached her sleeping bag from the pack and rolled it out.

Once she was settled in, she recalled Abra, and without his light, she was plunged into the deepest, densest darkness she had ever encountered in her whole life. It was almost like it had a weight to it, pressing down on her heavily. Eyes open or closed, it made no difference, and it soon became disorienting, her head spinning as her senses faded away. Not only was it dark like this, but it was also silent, so silent that it was nearly deafening. The only sounds were her own breaths, heartbeat, and the subtle scuffling of her sleeping bag against the floor as she fidgeted.

Soon enough, she fell asleep, unable to process anything going on any longer.

\----------

A sudden, loud crash rang throughout the ancient corridors: the sound of glass shattering, and the tiny shards bouncing across the floor. In this deep silence, each tiny shard clinking across the floor echoed as loudly as a boulder slamming into the ground.

Francesca jolted awake instantly, the peace shattered as utterly as the lantern.

“Damnit, this is why I hate working with peons like you!” a female voice shouted in annoyance. “Seriously, how did you even trip!? The hall is perfectly flat and smooth!”

There was a heavy sigh. “Why couldn’t I have gotten the competent one?” the same voice asked. “But Ariana got her choice, and there’s no point arguing with her...”

“I thought I heard something,” another voice observed.

Francesca recognized this second voice immediately; it's rich and haughty cadence could belong to only one woman: Jessie, from Team Rocket!

(What is Team Rocket doing here?) Francesca wondered, panicked at this new danger from within the unsettling darkness, and angry at the likelihood that these careless miscreants would damage this temple. She felt around for her backpack. Francesca wanted to have a Pokemon close, though she knew calling it out just now would be a bad idea. The flash of releasing one would be a dead giveaway that someone else was in here, if Team Rocket saw it..

As she searched around, she listened intently to the women. "Of course you heard something, you idiot: the noise your clumsiness keeps making! It's called an echo, genius!"

Jessie's next words weren't any sort of indignant retort or defense, which was troubling to Francesca - for such a haughty, easily baited woman like Jessie to shut up and take such verbal abuse, her partner must be a superior of some kind, and that could be trouble. Jessie and James were infamous for their incompetence, but someone higher up in the organization could be a real threat to Francesca, alone as she was in this dark, unfamiliar structure.

"I normally don’t like to question the Boss, of course, but why are we here?” Jessie asked, a hint of fear in her tone. “I mean, there aren’t even any Pokemon around here, just a bunch of creepy statues.”

The other woman growled, “It doesn't matter! He sent us here, and that’s all a grunt like you needs to know!”

A few seconds later, a faint green glow appeared in the air, far down the hall from which Francesca had come. It seemed to float in the darkness, and Francesca winced a little as she caught sight of it. After so long in the darkness, even this far off light was painfully bright.

With the illumination of it, however, Francesca could now identify the woman holding it: Domino. She had seen her once on a wanted poster. Domino was one of Team Rocket's most elite members, from what she knew, and one of the most dangerous.

Francesca held her breath and watched, fearing that they might come further down this path. For now, she was well hidden in the darkness, but if they kept coming, she would have to vacate quickly, quickly enough that she would doubtless make noise doing so and give herself away. She watched tensely as the two women argued for a few seconds longer, and then moved on to explore one of the many side corridors that Francesca's guiding sensation had moved her away from before. Once the light faded, Francesca let herself breathe out her relief, but only silently. She didn't need the pair changing their mind.

After a few seconds of consideration, Francesca decided that it might be safer to stay in the dark. After all, the halls were smooth and flat; there had not been a single thing to trip over in this temple yet that she had seen. With the tingling feeling to help herself navigate, she hardly needed the light to find her way to whatever it was that was calling her.

And whatever the thing calling out to her might be, it was a sure bet that it would be bad if Team Rocket got their hands on it.

So, staying as quiet as possible, Francesca began to walk along the hall, keeping one hand on the wall, and the other stretched in front of her to avoid walking into any walls. In this hand, she gripped Abra's ball tightly, ready to call upon him at the first moment of danger.

Following the tingling, Francesca went deeper and deeper into the pitch black, still questioning what it was that awaited her in the depths. Every now and then, she could hear footsteps in the distance, and she would freeze, tensing up and waiting to see if there was any trace of light. Luckily, however, Domino and Jessie were always far enough behind her that not even a dim ghost of their illumination was visible...they might move faster in their explorations that Francesca did, as they could see where they were going, but they did not have the advantage of her intangible guide.

Still, even with the tingle to guide her, walking in this darkness was disorienting, and as a result, it was slow going, particularly given that she was trying not to make much noise with her movements. Francesca's forehead beaded with sweat as she made her way deeper. Guide or no, this was a race against time, and she knew it. Each time she heard those footsteps behind her, they sounded ever so slightly closer than they had been at the last encounter...if she didn't find whatever she was meant to find here, sooner or later Domino and Jessie would catch up with her, and Francesca honestly didn't know what she was going to do when it happened. Her Pokemon weren't trained with a focus on battle in mind...she might be able to defeat Jessie in a conflict, maybe, but there wasn't a chance Francesca would be able to overcome Domino, and certainly not the two of them together...

After some time of following the walls, the tingle surged to a higher level than ever. It wasn’t just her skin anymore, it was in her bones, in her every cell. She could almost hear a voice...no words, just a tone, like it was calling to her, unintelligible but urgent. Following it, she entered a large room, and was greeted by a burst of light. Several torches around the room had ignited, with large purple flames now burning in them.

“Well, that's surprising, but 'strange' is about par for the course in here,” Francesca muttered to herself, hoping that none of the Rockets would see this.

The room had not only torches, but also several looming statutes of Hypno lining the walls. Each was holding a large, dangling coin that swayed slightly in a wind that wasn’t there. At the far end of the room was a pedestal that had life-sized statues of Drowzee and Hypno on either side of it. On the center of this pedestal lay a single coin.

It looked like any ordinary Hypno coin: a simple, metal disk polished to a nice shine, with a hole in the center, and a long, thick black thread wrapped around it. However, Francesca suddenly knew, deep within her, that it was something more. That it held power far beyond anything that an average Pokemon could use.

And it wanted her to use it.

That was the feeling in her gut. This coin had been without an owner for far too long. It had called out to her through the tingling sensation now humming through her body and mind. It was telling her that it needed to be put to use. That it needed her, and her alone, to be the one to do so.

Francesca knew, on some level, that these were still her own thoughts. The coin wasn’t alive; it didn’t have any actual desires. This was an artifact which she had read about in her research: the coin of Hypnos. Hypnos, its creator, had been an immensely powerful psychic. It was not uncommon for objects owned by psychics to be infused with some of their power, particularly if they valued that object greatly. As a result, after that person's death, this power would resonate to call out to those with a similar personality, so that power might be passed on.

It was theorized that one of the reasons that people sometimes felt that something was destined to belong to them, was because the object they had found had been a valued possession of a psychic who resembled them. They were the person, or at least the kind of person, who was meant to own the object.

With this possibility and its implications in mind, Francesca walked up to the coin, the tingle growing stronger with each second. The thrum of Hypnos' long dormant power beckoned louder and louder for her to claim it. She was to be its new owner! Its new Mistress!

Approaching, Francesca’s hand seemed to move almost without her realizing it. In a second she was holding the thread attached to the coin in her hand, the coin swinging ever so slightly from being lifted. The odd purple light reflected off of it, casting a strange shadow on her face.

Francesca grinned in excitement. Just by holding it, she could feel the power of the thing coursing into her. This item was so much more than an ordinary coin...she instinctively knew just how much power it held, and how to use it, as well! It was her power now, after all, as it had ever been meant to be...!

This coin would be able to quickly, perhaps even instantly trance anyone. It wouldn’t matter how strong their will was, nor how much they resisted; even the most indomitable of minds would gain only a few seconds' resistance from their fortitude. With this, any man, woman, or even Pokemon would fall in a matter of moments.

It truly was for the best that she possess it, rather than Team Rocket. If they had anyone in their organization who could use this, it would be very, very bad for the world. While Francesca did not particularly plan to use this power for 'good', she at least didn't have grand designs for taking over the world! No, she would use if for her shows...maybe she would do a bit of helping the needy and stopping the evil; she was a good woman, after all...and perhaps she would also use it for a bit of personal experimentation with her fetish.

Now she just needed to get out of here before she ran into...

“Thank you so much for finding that for us,” a voice said from behind her. Francesca instantly recognized Domino's condescending tone. They had caught up with her already? How long had she stood, holding this fantastic object of Hypnos' power...?

“I don't know what you're doing here, lady, but you're in over your head. Just hand over the coin, and I’ll let you go unharmed. No point in getting blood on my new gloves,” Domino said with a chuckle.

Turning slowly, Francesca saw Domino standing just a few feet from her, with her hand already stretched out. Jessie was standing right beside her, looking absolutely exhausted.

“Oh, and don’t think about calling out a Pokemon,” Domino mocked, holding out what looked to be a black tulip in her other hand. It was crackling with electricity.

Francesca felt a twinge of fear for a second, recognizing the weapon's dangerous intent. However, she let this reaction pass. She had no reason to be afraid, of Domino or anyone else. She held the coin.

“Alright, I’ll hand it over,” Francesca replied, feigning terror as the seasoned performer she was. Holding the coin up, she reached out her own hand toward Domino, before letting it fall with the thread held between her fingers. It twirled and swung faintly, and Francesca could see that its power was already taking hold. Just seeing it would be enough to trap anyone.

She took a step forward, letting it sway a little more as she held it directly level with the blonde girl's eyes.

Domino tensed for a second, all too late realizing what Francesca was up to. “Wait, just drop it!” she shouted, raising her arm to strike with her tulip...but she was already starting to fall. Her purple eyes were beginning to glaze over, as her mind began to lose focus on anything except the coin.

“How about you drop that!” Francesca shouted back, snapping her fingers.

Domino’s body went limp, and the flower-shaped weapon fell to the floor with a clatter. The fierce woman was standing stock still, eyes glazed over and her expression blank. Next to her, Jessie was in the same state. She had fallen to the coin's sway before she could even process what it was.

Approaching the women, Francesca felt her heart beating a little faster than normal. She had actually done it! In just a split second, she had entranced two women! Two very attractive women, for that matter.

Francesca took a closer look at Domino’s face. Her eyes were glazed over and unfocused, staring at nothing. Her jaw was slack, not hanging open but clearly relaxed. Her breaths were slow and shallow. The sight of her in this state lit a warmth in Francesca’s belly that she had never experienced with such intensity before...actually seeing a girl in a deep trance like this was so much more arousing than anything she'd ever seen before, even more than she had ever thought it would be!

But such things would have to wait for the time being.

“Jessie, raise your arms over your head,” Francesca ordered, wanting to test this out a little. Even if some psychic force had given her the knowledge, she still wanted to see it in person.

“As you wish, Lady Francesca.” The redhead did as she was told, and lifted her arms over her head. Francesca was little surprised that Jessie actually remembered her name.

“Domino, smash that weapon!” Francesca ordered. “And Jessie, hand over your Pokeballs.”

“Yes, Lady Francesca,” both women agreed in unison. Interesting...Domino didn't know who she was, so she must have just learned Francesca's name from Jessie a moment ago. Clearly, an enthralled woman could still learn and process relevant information while traced like this.

Following orders, Domino dropped her tulip to the ground and stamped on it, grinding it with her heel. Jessie handed over her belt with the balls clipped in place.

Tucking them into her own bag, Francesca nodded. "Alright, Domino, tell me what you were here for, as well as who else is here.”

“Giovanni wanted that coin,” she stated. “He had heard stories of its power, and knew that it would be an invaluable tool to Team Rocket.”

Francesca nodded. As she had expected; it would have been far more surprising if Team Rocket were here for anything else.

“There are three others here. Jessie is standing with me now. She is a Team Rocket grunt, and the most second most incompetent human being on the planet. A grunt named Cassidy is also here in the temple somewhere. She’s only just slightly less useless than Jessie. Lastly, a high ranking officer of Team Rocket named Ariana is here in the temple somewhere. Ariana is by far the most skilled and ruthless woman in Team Rocket. I am very afraid of her...she doesn't realize it, but she is smarter and more dangerous than our leader, Giovanni, himself. The four of us split into two teams, so Cassidy and Ariana are probably together,” Domino explained bluntly.

Francesca sighed heavily. "Of course...”

Even with the power of the coin, she still felt some hesitation at the thought of confronting someone like that. Just because the coin was unspeakably powerful, that didn't mean that she, so new to its use, would know exactly how to use it best. Ariana might be clever enough to catch Francesca by surprise, or fast enough to disarm her before she could use it...

“Do you have some way of contacting her?” Francesca asked. Some strategy was needed.

“Yes, but it doesn't work this deep inside the temple,” Domino answered.

Francesca thought for a few moments about what to do. She could easily just escape and go far away from the temple, but odds were good that if she went around using the coin, it’d give her away, and before very long Team Rocket would come after her again. And when they did, they would make sure it was them, not Francesca, who had the element of surprise.

The best answer, while it sounded a little crazy, might just be to get rid of Team Rocket altogether, right now. Hypno’s coin would make it quite possible, and right now, Francesca had the element of surprise that would let her take full advantage of her coin's power.

Holding the coin up again, she began to speak. She decided if she was going to do this, she might as well go all out. After all, everyone in Team Rocket were criminals...taking the entire organization out would be nothing but a service for the world. And this way would even be better for the members of Team Rocket than a defeat of any other kind...in victory, Francesca could make it so that they would no longer be able to commit any crimes, and instead be happy with good lives as productive citizens.

A win-win for everyone! And, she couldn't help but note to herself with a hungry smile, this would be a good way for her to explore her fetish...

“Watch the coin closely. Even though you are already under my influence, I want you to sink even deeper. I want you to fall so deep into trance, you will obey every order I give you, without question, whether or not you can see my coin or me...and obeying me will make you feel good. Very, very good!” she dictated. Both women nodded.

“Yes, Lady Francesca,” they responded.

“First things first. While the whole mindless drone thing is pretty hot, I want the two of you to act normally, unless I tell you otherwise,” she told them. “But you can’t hurt anyone, unless I specifically command you to. If I tell you to drop, you will instantly fall asleep, and will not wake up until I snap my fingers.”

They both nodded. Francesca took out Abra’s ball. “Abra, teleport all three of us out of here.”

There was a flash of light, and then they were standing at the base of the temple. Though the torches of the innermost chamber had provided light, the difference between it and the bright sunlight left them blinking and squinting for a moment.

Once all three had readjusted to the light of day, Francesca turned to her thralls. “Domino, try and call Ariana. Tell her you have the coin, and to come up here right away,” she told the blonde woman.

“You got it, Lady Francesca!” Domino said with a vicious grin at the thought of what was to come for the superior she personally hated. She took out a wrist-com and started to speak into it.

“Jessie, I want you to use your Seviper to paralyze those two with a Glare attack as soon as they come out,” Francesca ordered, as she handed her back her Pokeballs.

“Got it, Lady Francesca. That insufferable brat Cassidy won't know what hit her!” Jessie replied, taking the balls and releasing the snake. It looked around for just a second, but with a quick order from Jessie, it nodded and positioned itself at the entrance of the temple.

Domino approached. “I made the call, My Lady. They’ll be up here shortly.”

“Good,” Francesca stated with satisfaction, as she thought about what the best course of action would be, once she got all the women under.

As she debated, she could hear the sound of the other two women coming out. Ariana was complaining about having to work with a low-ranked idiot...it seemed like quite a few members of Team Rocket shared a negative perspective of those below them. How baffling; they were all criminals and scum. What was the point of looking down on one another when none were good people to begin with?

The second the two came into the light, Seviper gave a cry as its eyes glowed brilliantly, stunning both of them and leaving them frozen in place. So used to being the ones to crash the party, neither Ariana nor Cassidy had even considered the possibility of being ambushed themselves..

Francesca walked up to the two women, unable to hold back a little smirk as she looked at them. "Well, well...this is quite the fun little twist,” she remarked as she pulled out the coin and held it up.

“Alright, I’m going to keep this simple,” Francesca told them, as she began to sway the coin, letting its power take hold of their minds. "We'll worry about proper, deep commands once I'm sure you're no threat. Now...the two of you will fall deep into trance, and you will do whatever I say.”

Their eyes glazed over. Both women were fully under in seconds.

“Recall the snake,” Francesca ordered, and Jessie did just that. "Now, all the four of you, line up.”

In seconds, all four women were standing at attention.

Looking at them standing so perfectly still, faces blank and expressionless, eyes glassy and empty...it stirred up the desires she had only just began to embrace. All four of them were quite attractive naturally already. And in this state...

An idea suddenly popped into Francesca's mind. A wonderful, delicious idea. One of the most common tricks in a hypnosis show was to make a volunteer act like Pokemon...Francesca shivered in delight at the very thought of what she was about to do.

“Domino," Francesca said sharply, and the blonde woman seemed to stand even more stiffly at attention. "When I snap my fingers, you will become a Liepard! You will no longer be Domino, the human being. You will be Domino, the Liepard, and you will know only the existence of the sleek and playful cat.” Francesca gazed hard into those empty, mindless eyes. “But I am your trainer, your owner. I am still Lady Francesca. You will still obey every command I give you.”

As she spoke, Francesca could feel her heart beating faster. She was so exhilarated by this that it hardly seemed real! The idea of hypnotizing women had always thrilled her, always been a turn on, but amazingly, Francesca had never truly thought out what could be done after the act of hypnotizing was done. Oh, naturally, fantasies about this invariably became sexual, but suddenly, at this moment, merely enthralling women for sex alone seemed...well, it was still quite appealing, actually, but suddenly, the power, the possibilities inherent in this were so much more dazzling. She could do so much more than just control what they did. She could control how they felt, who they were from this moment on...she could control what women were.

She could make slaves, yes. She could make lovers, this was true. She could make servants, and agents, and so many others to do as she wished. But now, Francesca knew that she could also make something so much more meaningful, so much more erotic:

She could make pets.

A quick snap of her fingers, and Domino immediately dropped to her knees and began to purr, nuzzling against Francesca's leg, looking up at her adoringly. Her eyes were still glassy, though not as blank and empty as before. They had a feline cunning behind them, now, something ever so faintly sinister, but mostly.

The sight, the feel of Domino brushing against her as any pet cat might, the sound of her purr...Francesca let out a strangled cry of delight, amazement, and desire, and was so overcome with the thrill of her own power and the eroticism of this moment that her knees actually went weak. She actually had to lean back against the temple's exterior to stay upright.

Domino began to crawl away, lifting her ass high into the air and mewling. "Liep,” she said, as she brought her hand up and licked the back of it, before brushing it against her forehead.

Francesca's head spun, as she felt a surge of lust unlike any she had ever known set her body on fire. She could already feel her panties growing moist with arousal. She had hypnotized an entire new creature into existence, had transformed a human girl into a Pokemon, into a pet...!

“Pokemon - Pokemon don’t wear clothes,” Francesca whispered, licking her lips and letting her free hand wander down to intently rub at her crotch, as she watched Domino pawing at a tree as though she was sharpening her claws. Claws...Francesca would have to...have to get Domino to grow her nails out, so they could be proper claws...

The Liepard that was once Domino turned her head, and gave a quizzical look, not seeming to fully understand what she was just told.

Francesca felt no irritation. If anything, Domino's lack of understanding made her all the more authentic, and Francesca all the wetter. Walking over, she quickly helped the slightly confused, tranced-out woman strip naked. The human cat was clearly thoroughly perplexed at having superfluous fur that could be removed harmlessly, but she was just as clearly pleased that Lady Francesca was so close, and to have her attention.

The Rocket officer had a lean build, not much visible muscle but well toned...she seemed more of an acrobat than a powerhouse. It was easy to tell at a glance that she would be very flexible, not that such a glance would be needed: she quickly proved as much, as Domino, now nude, sat down and started to groom herself. Francesca watched, awestruck, luststruck, as Domino lifted one toned leg high over her head, and began to lick the back of her own leg.

Francesca licked her lips, breaths shallow. The need to embrace Domino and let her desire loose was overwhelming...and yet, there was one thought that stayed her hand, just for the moment. It was so incredible and erotic to transform a single woman's mind into that of a Pokemon...but Francesca had four women before her!

“Jessie," Francesca commanded, licking her lips again as the woman stood in waiting. "You like snakes...so you will be an Arbok. When I wake you up, you will no longer be Jessie, the human being. You will be Jessie, the Arbok. You’ll only know the existence of a snake who wants to coil around someone and squeeze her, bite and nip at her.” Francesca's thighs trembled at the thought.

“Cassidy," she continued, turning to her next thrall with more confidence now that she was in the swing of things, "you act all big and tough...I think a Granbull is fitting for you. When I awaken you, you will no longer be Cassidy, the human being. You will be Cassidy, the Granbull. You'll only know the existence of a tough, aggressive mutt.” She chuckled a little. “But...the truth will be that your tough act is just a show! In reality, you are a timid little thing that will submit to whoever wishes to claim you, and you can't help but be turned on when you do so.”

Finally, Francesca turned to the most attractive of her captives. “And last is you, Ariana. With your name, coloring, personality, and that hair...I think that you should be an Ariados.” She grinned. "When I bring you out of trance, you will no longer be Ariana, the human being. You will be Ariana, the Ariados. Arianados!" Francesca took a moment to chuckle. Oh, she did like that. The other girls could keep their names, but she might just permanently change this one. "As Arianados, you'll only know the existence of a sly, lusty spider, forever thirsty to suck the juices from any girl you find in your lair!

“Now, the three of you: undress yourselves. Once you are fully naked, you will awaken!”

All three women began to strip, and once they were naked, they all dropped to the ground.

Arianados began to crawl around on all fours. "Ariados...ara,” she said, as she began to explore the clearing, though she kept an eye on all the others present. It seemed she wanted to get to know this new lair of hers before she began to drink from the prey within it.

Cassaidy squatted down low, looking around fiercely, but with a timid tremble to her lips as she growled at the others around her. Before she could do much of anything else, Jessie crept up behind her reared up on her knees much as a snake lifts itself, and lunged forward. Jessie grabbed Cassidy in a tight, even crushing embrace, and once her arms were secured around her prey, her legs followed, until she was wrapping herself as tightly and fully as possible around the girl.

“Arbok!” she cried out in victory, and lunged her head down to sink her teeth into the blonde's shoulder.

“Gran...!” Cassidy whimpered, as Jessie sank her teeth into her. It wasn' hard enough to break the skin, but it was still more than enough to make her cry out in aroused fear.

Francesca let out a strangled moan as she watched the deeply erotic play she had created. Unable to hold back any longer, she stripped down naked.

Looking them over Francesca settled on Arianados. She was the oldest and most attractive of the group. Full figured, the woman's ample breasts dangled free as she crawled around, her plump ass held up in the air. Yes, Francesca decided with a grin, this was the first of her creations she wanted to sample!

Sitting down with her legs spread wide, Francesca called the commander over. She only needed to point at her pussy, before Arianados gave a cheerful cry and buried her face between Francesca’s thighs, her tongue lashing her clit right away. Francesca groaned in bliss as the entranced redhead lapped away eagerly at her clit. She was so skillful! Was that experience, or simply the power of Francesca's orders? And looking down at her Arianados’s glazed eyes just made it so much hotter...!

Francesca shook with the pleasure of her pet's service, already so close to climax simply from the excitement of having gotten to this point. Trying to get control of herself and delay the oncoming orgasm to make it all the more powerful, Francesca looked away from her pussy-licking spider pet and over to the side. She saw that Jessie was still wrapped around Cassidy, biting along her neck and shoulder, leaving a series of faint marks...just enough that they would show for a few days. As she did, Jessie was grinding her hips wantonly against Cassidy's back, working herself up to a release.

Cassidy, meanwhile, could only whimper and struggle weakly, and that might have been the most erotic part of all. Her nipples were fully erect and looked tender...and they gave Francesca an idea.

“Domino! Why don’t you see if she has any milk for you?” Francesca suggested, pointing to Cassidey’s tits.

Domino mewled happily at the prospect of both milk and the chance to play with the pretty Granbull, and crawled over to the woman held tightly in place. The Liepard-minded woman latched onto a nipple right away, and began to suckle quite loudly. Her ass and pussy jutted out, giving Francesca a perfect view. She was so wet that her movements actually caused her to literally drip.

“Bull! Gran!” Cassidy cried out, squirming completely helplessly in Jessie’s grip.

“Bok!” Jessie replied in what sounded almost like mockery, as she bit the woman’s ear.

It was just too much. Francesca had strained every muscle in her body, going rigid as she attempted to hold her release off as long as possible, but with Arianados licking her clit so hungrily while Francesca took in the sight of Domino, Cassidy, and Jessie, there was no denying it any longer. Gripping Ariana’s hair, Francesca let out a scream of pleasure so great it was almost agony to feel it, and ground hard against her face, riding out the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced!

The world was a sea of nothing but pleasure, her own and the sounds of the girls' next to her, for what felt like an eternity. Her vision actually went white for a second, so intense was this release, and even as it started to fade, Arianados's constant efforts to please brought Francesca to another.

“Th-That’s enough for the moment!” Francesca ordered, gently pushing Arianados away. She was far from satiated; if anything, her climaxes had only turned her on more! But she didn't want to have her pet spider be the only one who got to play with her.

"Ados," came the reply, obedient but reluctant to leave behind the delicious juice the flowed from between her owner's thighs.

“Eat out the kitty’s pussy,” Francesca said, pointing to Domino, who was in the process of moving to Cassidy’s other nipple.

“Dos!” the mature woman replied, eyes lighting up with joy at being directed to a new meal. She crawled over and plunged her tongue deep into Domino’s cunt, shaking her own ample ass as she did. Domino let out a loud, mewoing "Pard!" in happy surprise.

Francesca went to her bag and dug around in it, though her eyes remained glued to the girls as they licked, ate, nipped, and whimpered. It took only a moment for her hand to brush against just what she wanted: her favorite, aqua-clored, double-ended gel dildo. It might not have been practical for the actual hiking experience, but no woman should be without her favorite toys for long, and it now seemed that packing it had been a better idea than she'd expected!

Francesca gently slid one end into herself with a moan. Despite Arianados's best efforts to slake her hypnotically unquenchable thirst, Francesca was more than wet enough to comfortably take her half of the toy in quickly with no discomfort whatever

She'd had some fun with Arianados, but Francesca didn't feel it was time to move on from her just yet, only to change the dynamic of their play. She approached Arianados, and grabbed her by the hips. Gently, but without much difficulty (the older woman was both well-stretched and, by now, exceedingly wet), Francesca pushed the dildo into woman-turned-Pokemon pet, making Arianados moan into Domino’s quim.

Once good and deep, Francesca turned things up. She began a quick, deep rhythm, pumping her hips hard and fast, back and forth with enough sway that every thrust almost brought the toy out of her pet's pussy. She and Arianados let out almost the same pleasured gasp as the toy's ridges and bumps twisted and teased within them; there was a reason this one was Francesca's preferred tool

As she fucked hard and fast, Francesca ordered Domino to move from Cassidy’s tits to her her pussy. The girl let out an affirmative, pleased growl, and brought her lapping, agile tongue down to begin crashing and swirling against Cassidy's clit. In just a few seconds, the human Granbull was screaming in pleasure as she was rocked by a massive orgasm.

Arianados soon followed, perhaps pushed over the edge by the trembling squeals of Cassidy, and Francesca reached down and began to massage the woman's clit as she clenched in climax, enhancing every joyful thrust of pleasure that Arianados rode. Finally, when the woman was finished, Francesca pulled out of her.

“Arbok, let Cassidy go...and start pleasuring this bug!” she ordered, making Arianados roll over on her back. The older woman gasped and moved her arms and legs clumsily, much like an insect turned on its back and waving its inflexible limbs in an attempt to right itself.

Jessie let go of Cassidy, letting the quivering woman fall to the ground, and got on her hands and knees. Jessie surged forward to her former commander on her hands and knees in a swaying, almost tidal fashion...though she could not have moved on her belly competently, she was automatically making her movement on hands and legs seem distinctly serpentine. Jessie 'slithered' over in only moments, too quickly for Arianados to right herself with hypnotically-locked limbs, and got on top of the older woman so that they could sixty-nine.

Looking at Cassidy, covered in all those little bite marks, Francesca felt a small twinge of sympathy. The bites weren’t serious injuries, of course, but they certainly had to sting...and the way she was whimpering made her seem even more pathetic. Criminal or not, Francesca nonetheless felt a twinge of guilt for subjecting her to this...besides, this pet she had created couldn't be held responsible, really, for the actions of the mind who had previously inhabited this body. This woman, or rather this Granbull, had only come into existence minutes ago, as her own entity; she herself had not done anything to deserve punishment.

Francesca sat down, and whistled encouragingly at Cassidy. "C'mere, girl. Let's have some fun," she beckoned, her voice soothing and safe.

Cassidy hesitated, nervous after being so easily and roughly taken by Jessie, but she was compelled to obey. She crawled forward, growling menacingly, even as her arms and legs shook.

When she was within reach, Francesca laid her hand on Cassidy's head, and began to gently pet her, whispering comfortingly, "There, there, now...good girl. Good girl." Cassidy's growl lowered into something close to a purr, and her tension began to dissipate as she leaned into her owner's touch.

"There, see?" Francesca said, letting her hand drift down Cassidy's cheek, then cup her chin. "You can trust me, sweet little puppy. That first climax wasn't so fun for you, being scared and bitten like that...let's give you a much nicer one, hmm?"

"Ranb gran!" Cassidy gave a small bark of affirmative, looking adoringly at the woman who was being kind to her and making her feel safe. Being claimed and taken turned her on...but it was so, so much better when the taking was gentle and safe for the timid Granbull girl.

Francesca leaned back, and had Cassidy back up into her lap. The former Team Rocket grunt carefully settled into position, lowering herself onto Francesca's dildo, still coated with Arianados's juices.

“Ride me!” Francesca gasped as Cassidy's weight pushed the dildo further into her. Cassidy began to do that, panting heavily as she did. Francesca reached around and stroked her clit softly.

"Good girl," she whispered into Cassidy's ears. "You're my good girl. My good little Granbull puppy. Such a good, good girl, to submit and be mine...I'll keep you safe and loved, sweetheart."

Cassidy let out a happy, adoring canine whine and closed her eyes happily, the pleasure of being held in the lap of a protecting owner equal to the pleasure of her actual touch.

Francesca found that she could lay back until she was lying fully on the ground, and still be able to reach Cassidy's sensitive bud. As the girl rode her with thrusts gaining in momentum and strength as Cassidy became comfortable and more secure in Francesca's touches, the magician looked about. Arianados was on her back, moaning as Jessie, who was draped dramatically across her, ate her out. Domino, meanwhile, was watching the display, and letting out needy mews as she arched her back to rub her pussy against the corner of stone temple.

“Domino, come over here...I want to taste you,” Francesca told her hot, bothered Liepard. Domino meowed with happy acceptance, and squatted down, pressing her quim into Francesca’s face. Francesca used her free hand to reach up and spread Domino open, and took a deep, appreciative breath of the humid, heady scent that came from it. She then lifted her tongue to the pussy of her pussy-minded pet, and got to work, exploring the girl's cunt vigorously, and occasionally taking a moment to give a quick lick or nudge to her clit.

Domino let out a feline yowl of joy, and as Francesca began to really get her worked up, the blonde Liepard girl leaned forward, grabbing hold of Cassidy from the back. Cassidy let out a nervous yelp, but at a reassurance from Francesca that Domino was just being a friendly kitty, along with a pointed reminder to Domino to be nice with her Granbull sister, Cassidy resumed her motions. In fact, the enjoyment she derived as Domino gently pawed at her tits encouraged Cassidy to ride Francesca all the harder.

Although not typically able to bring herself over the edge without some love to her clit, the act of being ridden by two girls at once, of knowing that she was eating out and penetrating women she had hypnotized and transformed so utterly, was enough of an erotic addition to the squirming, thrusting toy within her to bring Francesca to climax once more. Her toes curled and she grunted in ecstasy as her insides clenched and burned with pleasurable fire, and in reflex more than conscious decision, she grabbed Cassidy's clit between forefinger and thumb hard enough to pinch her into an orgasm of her own. Cassidy let out a deep howl as she, too, was pushed over the brink.

Francesca and Cassidy both rode one another through their climax, pumping the toy between them like dancers swaying back and forth to a fast rhythm, enjoying every tiny sensation magnified by the pleasure of orgasm that this caused. Finally, as Francesca came down from her heights, she realized that her Liepard was still grinding her pussy against Francesca's tongue, and rather desperately, too. Gently nudging Cassidy off of her, Francesca plunged her newly freed fingers into her pet, and concentrated her now tired tongue on attacking Domino's kitty clitty. Soon she, too, let out a yowl, and came, Francesca happily lapping up every bit of her arousal and trickling cum she could get.

As Domino finished her orgasm and bounded off of her owner to explore more fun with Cassidy, Francesca sat up and looked over at the other girls. Interestingly, Arianados had, at some point, managed to put herself right, and, it seemed, completely overwhelmed Jessie's attempts to "coil" around her. Right now, it was Jessie who was on her back, arms and legs held down by Arianados's own as the spider-brained woman ate Jessie out. Jessie was hissing, softly nipping and biting at what parts of her former superior she could reach, and struggling to free herself, despite clearly being on the verge of climax, but Arianados was indomitable. Some of, of course, might have been that Jessie's arms and legs were limited to more fluid, singular motions, as she unconsciously limited her limbs' movements to make them more true to her new Arbok nature.

Francesca waited and watched as Arianados brought Jessie over the edge, content for a moment just to watch the amazing performance of eroticism she had brought about. Eventually, Jessie gave a tremendous, almost spitting hiss of pleasure, and her whole body spasmed from head to toes in an undulation which, perhaps on purpose, was not unlike the fluidity of a snake's motion. Francesca moaned at the sight of Arianados lapping greedily at every droplet of moisture Jessie produced, and realized she was touching herself.

“Arianados, go play with Domino and Cassidy," Francesca ordered. "Domino, Cassidy, work together and do what Jessie couldn't - overcome and dominate your new playmate. And Jessie? Come over here, and put that tongue of yours to use on me.

“And give me a nice, tight hug, as well,” she added after a moment.

Jessie crawled over in her flowing impression of a snake, and pinned Francesca down. Francesca was surprised and excited as Jessie began to wrap her legs around the magician's neck, squeezing a bit. It wasn't enough to choke her, but it did give a pleasant pressure, and even though she knew she was fully in control, Francesca couldn't help but enjoy the slight thrill of danger that shivered down her spine. As Jessie did this, she also wrapped her arms around Francesca’s legs, holding them tight together. Francesca found it easy to let her imagination conjure up an image of an actual Arbok coiled down and along her body, squeezing her neck and legs between her looped tail in the same way Jessie did to her now.

Jessie let out a pleased, predator's hiss, and plunged her tongue deep into Francesca and started exploring her quim, teasing and pushing at every spot she could, as far in as her tongue would go. Francesca moaned; toys were fun, but never compared to an eager woman's tongue! Or, it seemed, an eager Arbok's! Pleased to hear her owner's enjoyment, Jesie redoubled her efforts, before suddenly withdrawing her tongue and dragging it slightly upwards. Francesca squealed in delight as a tremor ran through her body; even after all that had happened so far, the sheer, exciting pleasure of having a brainwashed Arbok-woman at her whims made her ready and sensitive for more! 

Jessie curled her tongue and dashed it against Francesca's pleasure button mercilessly, sometimes simply striking her with darting jabs, at other times seeming to lap around it and twist like a snake around its prey. The variation in assaulting pleasures stole Francesca's breath, and Jessie's hold on her tightened all the more. The pressure of her arms and legs against Francesca was beginning to coalesce with the pleasure she was feeling, almost making it seem like her legs and throat themselves were being stimulated...Francesca squirmed and moaned as she was brought closer and closer to the edge, enraptured in her snake's carnal treatments...

Jessie suddenly reared her head back, and opened her mouth purposefully, as an Arbok about to deliver a killing strike. Before Francesca could think of the implications, Jessie dove forth once more, and, with surprising care given how fast it happened, gripped Francesca's clit gently between her teeth, and nibbled on it.

It was a tribute to both Jessie's physical strength and the compelling power of her hypnotic programming that she managed to hold Francesca in place with seeming ease at this moment, as the hypnotist writhed in the throes of a climax that seemed overwhelming even after all she had experienced so far this day. Jessie even managed to keep her teeth's gentle grip on Francesca's clit, and continued to nibble and gently apply pressure to it through her climax. And then, just as Francesca thought she was coming back down...Jessie began to dart her tongue through the gap between her teeth, jabbing the tip of Francesca's hot spot even as she continued to worry it with her imagined fangs.

Three successive orgasms later, Francesca finally managed to gasp out a command for Jessie to get off her, and was left heaving as she lay on the ground and tried to recover. Her muscles ached and her breaths were shallow, her mind becoming foggy with exhaustion...she was thoroughly worn out, and her pussy and clit were, at this point, so overstimulated that she knew that she would be painfully sore all through tomorrow. And yet, in spite of it all...as she looked over to her girls, and saw Jessie crawling over to try her luck again against Arianados, who had both Domino and Cassidy on their backs, helplessly caught up in the throes of their pleasure as the older woman fisted each of them...in spite of all, Francesca felt as great a twinge of desire between her legs at the sight as she'd felt when she started this little orgy. The thrill of her power and the transformation she had enacted on the Team Rocket girls was so great that even as her body screamed at her that she could take no more, she still wanted more.

Drained as she was, Francesca wanted nothing more at the moment than to just lay down and go to sleep...but she needed to end this, first. She wasn't going to risk any of her pets wandering off while she slept.

Francesca dragged herself to her feet, and cleared her throat purposefully. Domino and Cassidy, huddled together in the spot that Arianados had decided to keep them, ceased fingering each other and looked up at her. Even Jessie and Arianados, locked in a physical struggle for dominance (one which Jessie was clearly losing by a wide margin), stopped their wrestling immediately and fixed their eyes on their owner.

"Go back into trance," Francesca commanded, holding up her coin. Only now did she realize that she had tied its thread around her wrist before the sex began, without even having thought of it...it seemed the coin's link to her had its own subconscious guidance, doubtless meant to ensure that she never be separated from it at all. Good.

The girls became more glassy-eyed once again. "Stand up, and get in a line before me," she told them, and they did so.

Francesca sat down on the ground in front of them, and gazed at them for a time, thinking. She thought about what she wanted...what was best to do with them...what plans should be made...what could be done with this power. After a time, she stood once more, having made her decision.

“When I snap my fingers, all of you will return to being the human version of yourself. However, you will now be completely loyal to me. You will retain your original personality, but your devotion to serving me, to making me happy, and following every order I give you, is your top priority. In any case where your original personality would conflict with your loyalty to me, your loyalty overrides your personality totally.

"The Pokemon version of yourself will be locked away within you," she continued, "ready to be released and take predominance of your mind at my command. Your Pokemon self does not remember ever being human, but your human self will remember every moment of being a Pokemon. Even while you are human, you will know, deep within you, that your true self is the Pokemon version of you, and you will silently yearn for the next moment when I set your true, Pokemon mind free. You are happier as my Pokemon pets than as my human slaves.

"But your ultimate happiness comes from pleasing me, regardless of which version of your mind is active. Pokemon or human, you are loyal to me above all else, you love me above all else, and obeying me is the most important priority imaginable to you."

Francesca took a deep breath as she swung the coin, watching her thralls take in every word as the law of their being. Tired, sore, she nonetheless felt a fresh, aching arousal at seeing her power over them once more.

“These orders are permanent. You can never come out of this state, no matter what. You will always serve me, no matter what. You will always love me, more than anyone else, more than yourself, no matter what. When you are human, I am your Lady, and you are my slaves. And when you are Pokemon, I am your Lady, and you are my pets. Always.” Francesca had to consciously force her hand away from her muff. The urge to masturbate to the sight of the women’s glassy eyes reflecting the pendulum, to the life-altering changes her words were enacting in their minds...it was almost irresistible, even knowing that it would, by this point, be at least as much pain as pleasure.

She took a deep breath. It was time to finish this. “When i snap my fingers, you will ‘awaken,’ and be mine. Now, and forever more. Any order I give is absolute. Serving my will makes you feel good, and feeling good makes you want to serve my will.”

She snapped her fingers. And they bowed.

"How may I serve you, Lady Francesca?” they said in unison.

Francesca smiled as she thought about her next move...taking over Team Rocket. It seemed like a good start, at least, and a great enough good deed that it would balance out much of what she had planned later to satisfy her little quirks. She would have all the men in Team Rocket turn themselves in, of course. The women...well, having a harem had always been a major part of her fantasy, after all.

And once she had all of Rocket...why not get rid of the other Teams, as well? The members of Team Skull obviously weren't using their minds for much, anyway; no reason Francesca shouldn't own them. And really, being made into a mindless, will-drained zombie would probably be a huge mental step up for the members of Team Aqua and Magma...

Francesca grinned and looked down at the first four of what would soon be an innumerable quantity of girls subservient to her. "Get your clothes on, ladies. We've got a lot of work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, if you enjoyed this, you should check out the series it's based on, a comic by Solddate and oo_sebastian_oo, found here: http://hypnohub.net/pool/show/856


End file.
